


Terribly Tiny Stevidot Drabbles

by kianili



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gem Fusion, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mayonnaise, Only some AU I promise, Some Oneshots too, Stevidot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianili/pseuds/kianili
Summary: I've recently gotten into Stevidot, I will admit.These are simple, terribly tiny drabbles of mostly cute, sometimes angsty or fluffy interactions with Stevidot & Co.There will be some that are in my AU, and some that are not. I do take requests and prompts so shoot me those in the comments~!*I update when I have something! Prompts/requests keep the drabbles coming!**I add tags as the stories come out!*





	1. Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Wew, here we go. Reminder to send me any ideas you've got down to the comments :)

"Steven?" Peridot asks somewhat timidly, looking over to the human-gem boy with curious and wide eyes.

"Yeah Peridot?" Answers the hybrid boy.

"What is a heartbeat?" She asks, large head tilted to the side slightly.

"Here, lemme show you!" Steven says with a slight chuckle to his voice. He ushers her over, and lets her sit down. He then takes the small gem's head and presses it gently to his chest. Peridot tenses up, but she then hears the gentle, calm thrumming of Steven's heart. Her eyes widen in wonder as she listens to the calming, steady beat.

"Wow... How does it.. Do that?" She asks. Steven smiles.

"It's a muscle. It's called the heart. It pumps blood around the body in most animals. At least, that's what I read online." He says.

"You earthlings truly are fascinating creatures..." Peridot mutters, feeling ever so slightly drowsy as it continues to thrum in that same, relaxing rhythm. 

_The two would end up falling asleep on the floor later that night, Pearl finding them protectively hugging one another in their comatose state._

_"You'd better take care of him, Peridot." Pearl whispers as she grabs a plaid blanket and covers the two carefully._

_"He's worth more than you know."_


	2. Mayonnaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot forgets how to utilize mayonnaise.

“Steven! I require your assistance!” Shouts a small Peridot standing on a stool in the kitchen. She hears the slapping sound of hasty bare footsteps on the wood, and Steven comes sliding into the kitchen, wearing his usual attire.

 

“What is it, Peridot?” He asks, walking towards her. She looks indignant, and crosses her arms.

 

“I have forgotten how to utilize the energizing condiment you humans call ‘mayonnaise’.” She mutters. Steven stares for a moment, before cracking up.

 

“Oh! Here, let me help.” He says, walking behind her as she picks up the knife. He gently guides her wrist to the jar of mayo, helping her scoop some onto the knife. Steven then holds her hand steady as she spreads it onto the thin slice of bread. He smiles with pride as he backs up, nodding.

 

“That’s how you use mayo! It’s pretty easy, but I understand why it would be super diffic--” Peridot rushes off of the stool, and embraces Steven with her short arms.

 

“Thank you.” She mutters. “I mean, thanks for everything. Not just your human condiment.” Steven is in shock, unsure of how to respond other than hugging her back. He wraps his chubby arms around her, and smiles.

 

“You’re welcome.”


	3. Everything's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Steven have some 1-on-1 time under the night sky.

"Steven." Says a small green gem, sitting on the beach with her significant other. The moon is high, and the stars are shimmering brightly. The contrasting shades of the night sky reflect onto the sand and building behind the duo.

 

"Yes, Peridot?" Asks Steven, a chubby boy in a pink t-shirt with a star, and denim capri. He looks to her, a curious look on his face. She shuffles closer to him, and puts her small hand on his. He finds himself blushing slightly, staring at her green eyes in wonder. She looks at him with a reluctant blush on her own face. 

 

"Steven, you've fused with Connie. You've fused with Amethyst..." She starts, having trouble finding her voice and courage. Steven continues to look at her.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Forget it. Do you have your cellular device with you?" She gives up after 10 seconds of nothing coming to mind to put it lightly. Steven nods, a smile returning to his face.

 

"Yep! Did you need something?" He asks, taking out his phone. Peridot takes it without a word, and turns on some relaxing piano music from his music collection. She sticks the phone into the sand, and stands, holding a hand out to Steven.

 

"Oh! Alright, a dance!" He takes her hand and stands. She begins to sway back and forth to the notes, taking his other hand in her's. Steven joins her after a moment, a pleasant smile on his face. The heat between the two rises, and Peridot feels her blush growing ever more intense as time passes, and the stars twinkle above them. She moves closer to Steven, her head to his chest as they continue to dance to the notes and melody of the piano. Peridot feels something she'd only felt when the two were alone together, a feeling of safety, calm and an unfamiliar feeling in her chest, swelling to escape her body and very gem as time went on. The small gem decides she'll ask the question about the emotion later.She finally speaks.

 

"Steven. I trust you." She says, looking up into his brown eyes that shimmer in the moonlight. He smiles at her, that expression holding so much emotion and care for the smaller gem. 

 

_I have to do this right!_ She thinks to herself, staring into his eyes.

 

"I'm so confused right now though... I need somebody to help me through all of this." She finishes, looking at him pleadingly. He just smiles, and chuckles. That beautiful ring in his voice sends chills down her spine, and he responds.

 

"Guess that makes two of us.. I suppose we can just figure it out together, right Peridot?" 

 

"Right."

 

With a bright flash, the two join bodies, their gems orbiting one another as a fusion forms. A mix of emotions stir and grow as the two combine. Two separate bodies, minds, and emotions become one. They feel a sense of love and peace as their senses form into one, stable connection.

 

"Holy cow!" Says a voice, completely and entirely new.

 

"We fused, Peridot! This is amazing!" Says the voice once again. The fusion has two arms, two legs and a relatively humanoid face with an afro atop their head. They laugh and flop onto their back, staring up at the waxing gibbous moon with stars twinkling around it. The song continues to play as they watch the night sky with three, wide, wonder-filled eyes. The instrumental reaches a certain point, and the fusion sings along with their slightly nasaled voice.

 

"Everything's alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to "Everything's Alright" from 'To the Moon'.  
> AHEM.  
> So this is based off of it. :')


	4. Mistletoe 2017 Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Steven find themselves under the mistletoe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for the season!

“Peridot! Look! A mistletoe!” Shouts a young boy in a jacket.

 

**Peck!**

 

“S-Steven! What was that?!” Exclaims a flustered Peridot, who just got kissed on the cheek by her boyfriend. Steven laughs heartily, rubbing her back as she completely freaks out.

 

“Peridot! Calm down. It’s just a kiss!” He says. She takes a few deep breaths, a moment later staring at Steven with a slightly moody expression.

 

“Yes, but what is it’s purpose? Is it a weapon of some sort?!” She crosses her arms.

 

“No, not at all, Peri! It’s like… something you do to express love to the person you’re kissing. And it’s kind of a holiday tradition to kiss the person you’re under a mistletoe with! It’s no big deal, since we’re… you know, dating.” He says, grinning encouragingly at Peridot.

 

“Yes, but I read something about it not being staged by tall, purple fusions.” Peridot says, nodding to the purple-pink, tall fusion named Garnet standing behind Steven, holding up a mistletoe between them.

 

“Don’t look at me.” She says, a small smile upon her plump lips.

 

“Steven was the one who wanted to kiss you.” Steven’s poker face cannot be more awkward.

 

“Oh! Busted!” Shouts a short mountain-majesty colored quartz gem from behind the house. She emerges, holding back laughter. Behind her is a tall, thin pearl who stares with mirth at the pink-green duo.

 

“You could have tried something less… obvious, Steven.” She says, a small chuckle behind her voice. Steven looks incredibly embarrassed, staring at the icy porch with a red face. Peridot looks at him, puzzled.

 

“Steven, why is your epidermis turning crimson? Are you okay?” She asks, a hand on his shoulder. Steven is stiff, as he looks up, a smile on his face.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m good.” He immediately begins laughing with the others.

 

“What was I thinking? That was _totally_ obvious! Silly Steven, right?” He grips his stomach as he continues to laugh, Peridot staring in puzzlement.

 

“Yes, yes. But why did you stage it? You could have just asked!”

 

Some mysteries will never be solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. :3


	5. Protect [OneShot Special]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Steven are caught in a battle with a corrupted gem. Badass Peridot inbound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... So I haven't posted anything on this, or Ao3 in general, in an eternity. So I decided to do something special. This oneshot (is it a drabble if it's more than 1k words? I don't think so, personally.) is my apology for letting this collect dust. I feel my writing has improved a bit, so this should be more enjoyable to read than past writings you may have seen on my account. 
> 
> As always, enjoy, and be sure to send any ideas you may have my way in the comments!

“Peridot! Look out!” Steven called. Peridot, who had been trying (and failing) to lift a shard of metal embedded in the snowy ground, looked up to see a giant, slobbering gem monster towering over her. Steven began running towards her, his shield forming on his arm.

Judging by its bulkly form, milky colors and gem cut, it was once a chrysoprase warrior. Those went out of production centuries ago! Peridot would have been intrigued if it weren't trying to kill her. Her expression turned from curious to terrified in a matter of seconds when it prepared to attack. It let out an earsplitting roar before slamming its large paws down on her. Peridot flinched, letting out a tiny squeak when she expected to be crushed under its paws.

That, however, was not the case. She opened her eyes, and there was Steven, holding back the corrupt chrysoprase with his shield. He appeared to be struggling to hold it back, even with his quartz strength. He looked back to Peridot, and through his strained grunts he spoke.

“Run..!” Peridot hesitated for a moment. He was giving her a chance to escape! She considered actually following through for a moment... But she couldn't just run! Steven's shield couldn't hold it back forever, and he'd be crushed once it gave way! Peridot's expression hardened. She wasn't going to back down to some... some savage, mindless gem! She was smart, and resourceful... And all this brute had was instinct and strength. And she... cared? Yes, Peridot cared. She cared about Steven. Losing him would cause her a great deal of emotional turmoil. It was only logical that she keep him from being killed, right?

"No. I'm staying," Peridot tilted her head up confidently, and swiftly grabbed Steven's hand. She pulled him back as much as she could, throwing him back and away from the monster despite his cries of protest. Its claws, without Steven's shield, were free to crush whatever it liked... and Peridot was right in the way.

Peridot thought that maybe that wasn't such a smart idea after all. Her eyes widened into saucers as the paws came crashing down. Instinct guided her hand to her gem. It all happened so fast, that she could hardly process what was happening. First, a flash of light, then she heard a loud, metallic clang in her ears. The impact of the claws never came, but she could feel a great deal of force on her body. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Woah..." Peridot heard Steven gasp behind her. Woah indeed. Peridot was holding the monster back, and not with her hands. She was holding it back with a long war scythe.

The war scythe was straightforward and practical, much like Peridot herself. Its handle was long and crystalline, and perfectly symmetrical. It was almost unnaturally perfect. The handle began to zig-zag slightly on the top, but eventually melded into the blade. The blade of the scythe had a slight curve near the end. It was just as precisely formed as the handle, which it blended into very well. The whole weapon was a gradient of different shades of green. It refracted a beautiful green light onto the shimmering snow due to the sun.  
  
Peridot blinked. Why? How was this possible? She'd never been able to summon a weapon before! She was tugged away from her thoughts when she remembered she was in a bad spot. Euphoria could wait, she had a job to do!

She was statistically more likely to succeed if she wasn't distracted. Peridot braced herself, and exerted enough sudden force on the scythe, just enough to throw back the chrysoprase and daze it for a few seconds. She glanced back at Steven during this precious time. She was relieved to see he wasn't too scuffed up from her throwing him back. He was still recovering from his exertion before, however.

Peridot knew she could have possibly poofed the gem during that time, but her mind had prioritized Steven over the task at hand.

How peculiar.

The corrupt gem recovered shortly, and flicked its long rat-like tail back and forth. It stared at Peridot with its empty sockets, intent unreadable. Peridot turned around with a cold expression on her face.

"I do not have the proper tools to make an accurate calculation," Peridot started, taking a deep breath to calm herself, "but I estimate your chances of victory are _very_ slim, at best." Her voice was cool and threatening, making the corrupt gem stop to analyze her. Steven walked up beside her, shield reformed on his forearm. He was ready to fight. Peridot puffed out her chest, readying her weapon awkwardly. It was still quite new to her, despite its strange familiarity.  
  
The gem charged without warning, releasing a low roar. Steven's shield grew to an appropriate size to block it with, while Peridot jumped to the left with her scythe in hand. She had to think fast; Steven couldn't distract it for long. Peridot looked around frantically, before a glint of metal caught her eye. The shard of metal was opposite of the chrysoprase, still lodged into the ground. If she could just wedge it out with her ferrokinesis, she could launch it towards the beastly gem to injure it! Then, she could use her gem weapon to finish it off. If all went according to plan, they could have its gem bubbled in approximately 5.7 seconds!

_'Can't let us down now! Come on, metal powers!'_ she focused her mind on the metallic shard. She could feel it there, she could touch it with her mind... It was just a matter of convincing the metal to obey her. Peridot felt every molecule, every atom. She could sense the very makeup of the shard. She was connected with it on a level she could scarce describe more than _personal_. She could feel it loosening under her mental grip.

Peridot was in sync with the shard. It flung towards the monstrous gem's side, causing it to screech loudly. It backed off of Steven (whose shield was close to shattering) to tend to its wound. This was their chance! Peridot disconnected from the metallic shard and opened her eyes. She tightened her grip on her weapon, and ran towards the chrysoprase. Peridot's scythe sliced through it like butter. She landed awkwardly on the other side of the wounded monster. Seconds later, it retreated into its gem. Peridot ran forward to catch it, falling into the snow with her hands outstretched.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed once she felt it land in her hands. She sat up and examined the gem. It was an oval shape, with blue, green and brown mixed in its color. It was a historical relic of Homeworld... But also a gem who had no chance to change her ways and realize there was more than those diamond authority clods.

She sighed, deciding she should bubble it before it got the chance to reform. It'd caused them enough trouble. A lime green bubble formed around the gem, and Peridot wasted no time sending it away.

"Peridot! That was really cool!" she heard Steven next to her. Peridot smirked, putting a hand to her chest.

"Peridots are _full_ of surprises, Steven. And I, being the noble and loyal romantic partner that I _am_ , could not allow my other half to be injured by such a..." Peridot paused, grimacing slightly at how such a respectable member of Blue Diamond's ranks could have fallen into such a state, " _smelly, gross revolution of gem society and history_..." Steven chuckled, lending a hand out to Peridot. She blushed lightly, and took his hand. She stood to her feet and dusted some snow off the star upon her chest.

"Let's go home, 'Dot. Pearl's probably worried about us," Steven said. Peridot nodded in agreement. They walked back in the direction of the warp pad, hand in hand.


End file.
